Digimon Academy: The Adventures of Class Z
by Nirvashv7
Summary: The Digimon Academy is where students learn to be proper Digidestined. Through a series of unfortunate events, seven students miss the entrance exam, landing them in the lowest point of the school, Class Z: the class where most students quit . These seven students must learn to get along and prove themselves worthy Digidestined while a certain evil lurks behind the shadows.


**Welcome! This is Nirvashv7, previously Supersaiyandragonslayer666, and this is my idea of a Digimon Adventure! **

**I was working on my other fanfic, Six Degrees of Separation, when this idea came to me. Besides studying and social life, this is what distracted me from finishing that other fanfic. **

**I ended up spilling lots of time planning the story and this is how it begins. **

**Note that this is an OC story. All the main characters have been planned out and most control OC Digimon. **

**Yes, this is another Digimon School story, but I added my own little twists; taking inspiration from:  
Baka and Test, Fairy Tail, Digimon series, etc. It will not entirely focus on the school aspect like most fanfiction is. There will be a larger scale adventure. **

**Plot: ****The Digimon Academy is where people from around the world that are chosen learn to become proper Digidestined. Through a series of unfortunate events, seven children miss the entrance exam and end up in the lowest point of the school, Class Z; where people never graduate and usually give up the life as a Digidestined. The Seven Children must prove themselves as capable Digidestined while a certain evil slowly threatens the worlds. **

**However, I want people to review this fan-fiction because they make me feel better. I believe that to do that, I need motivation (besides good story). Every update I want people to; in addition to review if they want to; create an OC Digimon to be included in the story. The most interesting ones will make the cut. Note, if you insist on putting Digimon with high levels (Ultimate/Mega) before their introduced, I might have to add them later in the story after those certain levels have been formally introduced. Thank you and please enjoy! **

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Welcome *************,

Most likely you have just received a random egg from your computer; that egg contains a Digital Monster or Digimon for short. They are creatures from another world, the Digital World, and request your partnership for life.

If you raise it to be strong, you will be accepted into the Tahiro Matsuna Digital Monster and Human Relations Institute. To do this, you need to use your Digivice which will instruct you in how to raise it to a more natural state known as Rookie Level.

This digivice will be a part of you and your Digimon's bond. It is essential that you do not lose it. The instructions to the Digivice will be given once it and your Digimon have been registered.

It is a very rare opportunity that only a few people around the world can experience. An entire career path now lies before, should you accept it.

_*Although, parent permission and waivers must be signed in order to officially register_

In case you didn't already know, let me give you a brief summary of the history of our institute and of the Digital World itself.

In the year 2001, the United Nations declared the existence of a place known as the Digital World: A mysterious world consisting almost entirely of data and electric. No one knows for certain how it was created nor when, but researchers have concluded that it is a world of tremendous amounts of power and almost unfathomable possibilities.

The Digital World is structured very similar to Earth in earlier times. One large continent and many small islands covered around 75% of the world, surrounded by one large ocean. There are many terrains ranging from dense forests, lush fields, rocky mountains, to harsh deserts.

The place, of course, is inhabited by wondrous creatures known as Digimon, short for Digital Monsters.

They are creatures that are made of complex forms of data that completely recreated and rendered living organisms.

This large scale world and its astounding residents have created new breakthroughs in science and technology that forever changed the course of human history.

This discovery is the result of six unlikely children who happened to stumble into a portal during a massive solar flare on August 1st 2001. They embarked on a great adventure and explored the world. In their quest, they discovered that the Digital World is compatible to humans and that Digimon and humans can become linked partners who literally develop and evolve together. They apparently stopped an evil from destroying the balance of our worlds and became heroes. The group was led by the oldest member Tahiro Matsuna, and the group was called the Digidestined.

Thus, they became the catalyst for human and Digimon interaction and cooperation.

In 2004, it was discovered that the human world and the Digital World were in fact linked, thus Digimon could discover those links accidentally and run wild in the human world; including Digimon with malicious intentions. However, humans cannot enter the Digital World without a Digivice.

In response, Tahiro and the Digimon's ruler, the Digimon King, created a program in which certain people around the world could be chosen to become Digidestined. The program uses special powers to find a certain Digimon to find its compatible match. Should they accept it, they could be taught in Digimon partnership to defend the stability of the human and Digital World.

To achieve this, Tahiro and the Digimon King created the:  
Tahiro Matsuna Digital Monster and Human Relations Institute (also known as the Digimon Academy).

To keep relations with Earth, world governments and the Digimon King had to cooperate and compromise.

To accomplish this, the United Nations and Digital World agreed on a set of rules:

Those chosen must be guaranteed safety and protection from any harm; therefore there must be strict rules and regulations and safety policies. The human world will also protect any registered Digimon from harm and crime.

Digidestined cannot use Digimon to interfere in human affairs and disputes between humans; likewise humans cannot interfere with Digital World affairs.

Digidestined and Digimon are subject to both human and Digital World law; including punishments. If a Digimon partner commits a crime they will be subject to punishment in the Digital World court while its partner is tried in the human world.

In order to cooperate, the Digital World must share all of its necessary knowledge and the Human world would do the same.

Thus everything: history, the economy, and the destiny of two worlds were changed forever. Digidestined could do specialized jobs that only Digidestined could do (scouting, exploring the Digital World, etc.) or continue on to pursue normal jobs.

Jobs and economy flourished. Wars seemingly ended in the human world.

In the Digital World, digidestined were met with benefits: no actual need for food or water (although this only applies to the Digital World and can still be consumed for optional energy), languages are instantly translated in their minds, and adventures never end.

But most importantly, Digimon can become life-long friends.

Thus ends the prologue to your journey as a Digidestined. You and your Digimon partner may grow together.

If you accept the responsibility then agents will arrive at your residence shortly and register your Digimon partner and Digivice. When your partner reaches its rookie stage through initiation care, agents will lead you to a Digital Portal.

There your Journey will begin.

Thank you and we hope you will be welcomed into the program

Sincerely, Koroshi Furukawa

Headmaster of Digimon Academy and Original Digidestined.

**Hello! This was to introduce the series! The main characters and their Digimon and the main plot will begin soon! Please review and don't forget to submit your OC Digimon!**

**Here is the requirements:****  
Name:  
Type:  
Attribute:  
Level:  
Brief Physical Description:  
Brief Digimon classification backstory:**

(Optional:)  
Tamer name:  
Digivolution line:


End file.
